1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to capacitors and more particularly to a super capacitor.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,855 for a supercapacitors based on carbon foams provides the following state of technology information. “The supercapacitor according the present invention can be assembled from a variety of elements. The preferred embodiments incorporate, in various combinations, electrodes, electrical contacts to a power supply, cell and/or electrode separators, environmental seals, and an electrolyte. In general, the elements are desirably lightweight and chemically stable with respect to the electrolyte used within the supercapacitor. The electrodes of the supercapacitor are desirably carbon aerogels. Compared to materials used in conventional electrodes, the aerogels are very lightweight, having densities between about 0.3-0.9 g/cc, and have high surface areas, about 400-1000 m.sup.2/g. These characteristics of the aerogel contribute minimally to the weight of the supercapacitor and, taken together with the aerogel's electrochemical properties, optimize its capacitance”